Sans pitié
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: Une fois, tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'suis amoureux de toi. Peut-être que ce jour là, j'ai pas tout dit. (Nnoitra x OC, YAOI, POV Nnoitra, OOC :3)


**Aloooooooooors... Cet OS est plutôt bizarre, parce que y a pas trop de contexte. Pour résumer la situation qui s'est faite dans ma tête, en gros Nnoitra pour une raison X ou Y s'est retrouvé à moitié crevé et amnésique dans le monde des humains et a été recueilli par un humain qui a le nom d'un ange de Supernatural. Mais c'est pas cet ange, hein ! Le perso a juste son nom XD Et là, l'OS se déroule quand l'humain il est dans le coma à cause des combats Shinigami / espada. Voiliiiiii ! **

**Si vous aimez pas le OOC, vous allez pas m'apprécier :3**

**Disclaimer : Seul Sammy et sa soeur m'appartiennent, le reste est à TITE KUBO.**

* * *

Il fait trop froid dans cette pièce. Quoique, non. En fait, la température est normale... Trop normale. C'est moi qui ai froid. Je suis fatigué. Mais je vais pas dormir. Je veux pas dormir ! Pas avant que tu sois réveillé. Si tu te réveilles alors que je pionce, de quoi j'aurais l'air? Espèce de crétin que t'es. T'as fais du souci à tout le monde. Même à moi, merde ! Je devrais pas avoir peur pour toi comme ça. Je devrais pas ressentir ce genre de truc pour quelqu'un ! Ta seule existence devrait être un problème ! Mais non, j'arrive pas à te détester pour ça. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je deviens par ta faute. C'est pas comme si au fond, ça me plaisait pas d'être avec toi, mais j'vais pas l'avouer à haute voix ! Et surtout pas à toi...

Regarde c'que t'as fais de moi. Nnoitra Jiruga, le plus fort des Espada ! Réduit à éprouver des putains de sentiments pour un humain. Un bête humain. Toi. Y a des fois, quand j'y repense, ça me donne envie de te tuer, de t'égorger... Mais je pourrais jamais. Ça me retournerais les tripes, de te tuer. Putain, Sam... Samandriel. T'as vraiment un nom de chiotte. Ta soeur m'a dit que c'est le nom d'un ange dans un bouquin d'humains. Franchement, tu l'portes pas bien c'nom. T'es plus du genre à te foutre de la gueule de tout le monde. T'es un profiteur et t'es égoïste. Tu profites de cette putain de faiblesse que t'as créé en moi et tu crèves tout seul ! … Nan. De toute façon t'es pas mort. Tu l'es presque. Fais vraiment carrément trop froid dans cet hôpital.

Tu t'souviens, peu après l'début d'notre relation? On venait d'faire l'amour, et toi comme un con tu m'avais demandé pourquoi moi, Nnoitra, était tombé amoureux de toi. Tu m'as forcé à te le dire, tu disais que ce serait con que je te le dise seulement au moment où tu serais au seuil de la mort. T'es vraiment égoïste, te servir de ce genre de connerie comme argument. Parce que ça a marché et que je te l'ai dit, pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi, putain d'humain égoïste au nom d'ange.

_« C'est parce que t'es différent des autres cons qui m'entourent. Ils avaient tous pitié de moi quand j'étais l'octava. Nell avait pitié. Ulquiorra avait pitié. Aizen avait pitié. Ils avaient tous pitié de ma faiblesse. Même Kenpachi a eu pitié, alors que j'étais le quinta ! Mais toi, t'en avais rien à foutre. Quand j'ai perdu la mémoire, t'en as profité. T'as pas eu pitié comme ta soeur. T'as profité de ma faiblesse pour ton propre compte. Tu m'as dragué parce que j'étais faible et sans souvenirs. Tu m'as approché pour toi, pas par pitié. Et t'as continué quand j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. T'as continué d'agir de la même façon, tu faisais jamais aucune remarque sur ma force ou ma faiblesse. Je t'aime parce que t'as pas pitié de moi. »_

T'es vraiment un cas, Sam. Quand tu m'as trouvé, presque mort et amnésique, tu t'es occupé de moi parce que mon corps était faible. Ta soeur elle a eu pitié et continuait de me pouponner mais toi, une fois que j'me suis rétabli, tu m'as dit que j'devais me démerder seul. C'est pour ça que j'ai continué à t'aimer après être redevenu Nnoitra Jiruga, quinta espada. Parce que t'avais toujours pas pitié de moi.

Je pense que j'vais aussi agir égoïstement. Je vais pas avoir pitié de toi qui est dans le coma à cause de nos combats. T'avais rien à voir là-dedans, c'est ma faute si t'es là. Mais j'vais faire comme toi : quand tu te réveilleras, je vais profiter de ta faiblesse pour faire en sorte que tu m'aimes encore plus. Je serais sans pitié, comme toi. Parce que je sais que tu voudras pas que j'aie pitié de toi.

Finalement, je crois que j'ai oublié de te dire que si je t'aime, c'est surtout parce qu'on est pareils : on est sans pitié. Sauf que toi, tout le monde t'aime et t'accepte avec ça. Moi, tout le monde me hait, parce que j'ai pas de pitié. T'es le seul à l'avoir compris, Samandriel. C'est pour ça que je t'aime.


End file.
